Traffic markers are utilized in general on construction sites, roadsides, etc., to provide some type of warning to a motorist that a portion of the road is impassible and should be avoided. These traffic markers typically are comprised of an upright member that is brightly colored. In addition, these markers are utilized to hold signs or flags.
The present markers are typically comprised of an upright wooden member with a sand bag provided on the base to hold the marker in place. Other types of markers are the molded cone type markers that have a hole in the top portion for inserting items such as flags, etc. therein. These cone type markers are the preferred markers since they stack on top of one another and are relatively inexpensive. The disadvantage to present day cone type markers is that they lack versatility. On present job sites, cone type markers are utilized to define a boundary, whereas a separate supporting device is utilized for signs and the such. Additionally, if a roped off boundary is provided, additional upright members are provided for this.